namikaze sensei!
by kenkao.inukags
Summary: naruto graduated from the academy at the age of nine, and by the time sasuke and the others graduate, he's a jounin! instead of ambu, he gets genin.. guess who's on his squad! i don't use the shift key much, so don't tell me about it because i dont care
1. Chapter 1

a young boy, about 13 years old, is running through the streets of konoha at close to top speed, which is pretty fast. he was sporting black pants with a black shirt and a green vest. the boy, about 5'4'' was not only the youngest, but he was also the smallest jounin in the village, which usually worked for him as an advantage in battle. He is namikaze naruto, son of the yodaime hokage, and just as good a shinobi as he was. after mastering his fathers most famous the jutsu, the hirashin, he became known as the second flash of konoha. and right now, he as flashing through the city, eager to get to the hokage mansion. today was an important day for naruto.

he jumped into the window of the hokages office, just to find it empty. 'damn old man' he thought to himself, ' and when i really need to talk to him.' he decided to sit down and wait for him to return. he waited, and waited, and waited... ' DAMN OLD MAN!' he thought angrily to himself three hours later. ' god how long can one stupid meeting take?' he was practically fuming.

then the door opened. ''finally'' he breathed out, '' you took FOREVER!''

'' oh naruto, you're here already.'' the hokage said happily.

'' our appointment was hours ago!! jeez your slow. '' naruto huffed. '' now, about my application, have you decided?''

'' oh yes.. your application. well, naruto, to tell you the truth, i don't want to put you on ambu... yet. although i will eventually, i don't want to yet.''

naruto really was fuming now. '' why? i have all of the qualifications! i'm just as good as any other ambu guards!''

'' i know, but, i'd rather give you a different mission at this point in time... but, once this mission is over i will look over your application again. deal?''

naruto's face brightened up. ' one mission and he'll look over the application again? thats practically saying i'm in!' he thought excitedly. '' okay you got yourself a deal old man... so whats my mission?''

'' i want you...'' he said

'' yes?'' naruto said, brimming with curiosty.

'' to...''

'' uh huh!!''

'' teach a genin team.'' he said with a smile.

naruto fell to the floor and when he got up looked even angrier than before. '' ARE YOU NUTS OLD MAN! '' he said. '' i'm practically the same age as most of those brats! and i don't think i have the patience for that!''

'' well, too bad. we had a deal remember. you'll do this for me weather you want to or not.'' the hokage said in a serious tone that naruto just couldn't argue with. '' you better get going, they're going to be announcing the teams soon and the jounin sensei's are supposed to be present. ''

'' really? cuz i remember a certain sensei of mine being three hours late.'' mumbled naruto as he left the hokage tower and headed for the academy. ' damn hokage... damn genin... i can't be a sensei... damn... this is such a drag!' he said to himself.

'' okay'' said iruka, '' are all the jounin instructors here...'' he counted... ' no we're missing one.' he said to himself, just then, the door opened and a young blond boy came inside. '' sorry i'm late'' he muttered before going to stand next to kakashi in the front of the room.

'' naruto?'' kakashi whispered to his old sensei.

'' wow, i'm surprised to see you here.. figured you'd be three hours late like you were with my team'' naruto mocked.

'' i thought you put in an application for the ambu?'' kakashi questioned.

'' the old man said i have to teach a team of genin.. then he'll put me in.'' naruto huffed, still irritated.

'' oh well, i'm teaching too... we can train our teams together if you want.'' kakashi said.

'' sounds good to me. '' naruto smiled at his old sensei.

meanwhile, the kids in the class were shocked to see a kid their own age not only wearing a jounin jacket and standing with the jounins, but he was talking to THE hatake kakashi, the copy ninja of konoha! of coarse, most of the younger generation did not know what naruto looked like, though they'd all heard of him, they figured he would be in his 20's like most of the other jounins.

'' hey'' one boy with black hair shouted from the middle of the seats, '' isn't it illegal to wear a jounin jacket if your not a jounin?''

'' yep'' naruto answered to the boy. '' why do you ask?''

'' well, your no older than anyone in this room.. how old are you?''

'' 13'' naruto replied.

'' there's no way your a jounin!''

'' why's that?'' kakashi said, stepping into the argument.

the raven haired boy looked at the older jounin. '' is he really a jounin?'' he asked dumbfounded.

'' yes.. i am'' naruto answered haughtily. it was okay to be underestimated on the battle field, but these idiots were a different story. '' now i believe iruka has a job to do, you should shut up and let him finish.''

the raven scowled, but sat down anyway. '' uh... okay then. yeah. lets get on with the teams. okay first team; team 6 is inuzuka kiba, haruto sakura, and uchiha sasuke, and your sensei is namikaze naruto.'' iruka said happily. there was an excited buzz flying around the room. '' wow they have the second flash! how amazing'' sighed ino. sasuke smirked. ' he'll make me strong.' he thought to himself. sakura was jumping for joy. ' i'm on sasuke kun's team!' she thought to herself. ' yes yes yes!' '' okay you three get together and stand over here. after the pairings your sensei's will come see you. that goes for everyone else, when i call you name join these three. '' iruka said to the genin hopefuls. '' okay now team 7; yamanaka ino, hyuuga hinata, nara shikamaru and your jounin sensei is hatake kakashi. '' ino nearly jumped out of her boots. '' ooh the copy ninja hatake kakashi, thats just as good as namikaze!'' she met up with her team mates and joined team six.

this went on for a little over 20 minuets. '' okay, '' iruka called out, '' you're jounin sensei's will be coming to meet you now. '' naruto and kakashi walked over to the two at the far end of the room. both jounins looked at their groups. '' be on the roof in five minuets.'' they both said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

'' were they talking to us?'' sakura and kiba said at the same time.

'' yeah'' sasuke said. '' lets go.'' the two teams headed for the stairs and when they got there, they found the two jounin sitting side by side, laughing at something they had obviously not heard.

'' looks like their here kakashi.'' naruto said as he saw the group of six come onto the roof. '' okay'' he called out, '' i need inuzuka, haruno, and uchiha to sit in front of me, you three in front of kakashi.'' naruto said. they obeyed, but still had their doubts.

when they sat down, sakura raised her hand. '' excuse me, but, our sensei is supposed to be THE namikaze naruto... but your just a little kid.. is he sick or something?''

naruto's vein popped on his forehead. '' okay, lets start with introductions.'' he said annoyed.

'' and why don't you start.'' said kakashi, noticing the annoyance in his comrades voice. '' the usual, name, age, likes, dislikes, dreams and so on''

naruto looked at kakashi and huffed. '' fine'' he turned back to his students. '' my name is namikaze naruto. i'm 13.. i like ramen.. and training. my favorite jutsu's are the ones my father left for me, hirashin and rasengan. i don't like alot of things, but you don't need to know that. my dreams are to be an ambu captain and eventually the hokage... now enough about me, what about you? hmm ladies first bubble gum.'' he said to his team.

they were speechless. then, surprisingly , sasuke spoke up. '' you expect us to believe that YOU are namikaze naruto? how could a 13 year old be such an accomplished ninja?''

'' i was a jounin when i was 13, uchiha.. sasuke was it?'' kakashi spoke up.

sasuke just shut up. then sakura started to talk.

'' uh... okay... uh... im haruno sakura... i like...''she started giggling and looking at sasuke..'' my dreams are..'' then she giggled again, still looking at sasuke. ' great' naruto thought, ' a fan girl.' he looked at her agian. '' well, anything you dislike?'' he asked her. '' KIBA!... and stupid ino pig'' she shouted and huffed. ' great' he thought again, ' a divided team. kami sama what did i do to deserve this?!' he thought while looking up at the sky.

the rest of the introductions went alot like that.

''okay. well. the genin test is tomorrow, be at training ground 8 by 6 tommorow...and don't eat breakfast. you'll just puke.''

'' i'd listen to him, he speaks out of experience.. isn't that right?'' kakashi said looking down at naruto.

'' hai, ex-sensei'' then the two disappeared.

'' that BASTARD'' yelled sasuke. '' im the strongest in our age group.. how is that teme a jounin?!''

'' sasuke-kun... your so cool!'' she fawned.

the teams made their way back home, prepared to give it their all tomorrow and become full fledged shinobi of konoha.

**A/N: i don't know if i should continue this one or not... so tell me in a review kay? if even one of you wants to see more chapters i'd be happy to oblige... and those of you reading my rurouni kenshin story, don't worry, i'm not going to neglect it. and if you want to start reading it, its fighting with father, a kenji story...for some reason it doesnt show up as that when you search it. so if you search to fight with father, a kenji story it'll come up with the story as well. **


	2. authors note

authors note...

hey everyone...sorry i havn't updated in a while... schools been hectic and what not.. but i'll be updating soon... probably by this weekend or early next week. again sorry for the wait.

thanks for reading.. means alot to a writer


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry for the wait... i had finals and all that stuff..school just got out though so i have the entire summer to write **

the next day kiba, sasuke, sakura, ino, hinata, and shikamaru(troublesome) were waiting at the training ground number eight for their sensei's. sasuke was still fuming over the age of his sensei, ' how come i'm not that strong?' he thought angrily.

To make matters worse, they were all hungry, everyone's stomachs were growling from lack of food. '' damnit! i should have eaten anyway!'' kiba yelled as he fell on his back. '' good idea'' shikamaru said as he laid down next to kiba. '' i like to watch the clouds.''

the two of them laid there while ino and sakura started fussing over sasuke, who was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice. '' stay away from my team mate! sasuke is as good as mine no ino pig so why don't you just back off!'' sakura yelled. '' as if forehead! like he would want a girl friend like you!''

'' ino pig!''

'' forehead girl!''

'' ino pig!''

''forehead girl!''

and so on and so fourth. hinata just leaned her back up against a tree, pressing her pointer fingers together, trying to decide weather or not she should interfere with their fight. Naruto shunshined onto the field and sweat dropped at the scene. ' lets see... we've got fan girls at war with each other, and hyuuga with no confidence? thats something you don't see every day' he chuckled to himself, ' we'll have to fix that, she has potential... what else, cloud watching... not bad, and of coarse the brooding uchiha, i wonder if they were all like that...' he decided to go join kiba and shikamaru.

'' mind if i join you? kakashi-senpai won't be here for a while yet. You can never count on him being on time, i'll always be here thought, so you don't have to worry, at least you don't, kiba, sadly i can't say the same for you shikamaru... any of you guys play shougi?'' he asked. shikamaru sat up and smiled, '' i do, it's one of my favorite games.''

naruto smiled and pulled out a scroll, he wiped some blood across the seal and a shougi board and the needed pieces poofed into existence. '' are you up to a game?'' he asked. shikamaru nodded and sat across from him and they began to play. by this time, everyone had noticed naruto's appearance and went to watch his and shikamaru's game. They played a pretty good game, naruto nearly defeated him, but shikamaru came from behind and won the game.

'' wow, i don't usually lose... you held back in the academy.'' he stated rather than asked, '' with a mind for stratagies like yours those tests should have been cake.''

shikamaru shrugged, '' those tests were too troublesome.'' he said lazily as he looked up. '' i'd rather just watch the clouds, or play a good game of shougi.'' just as he finished, kakashi appeared.

'' yo.. how long have you been here naruto?'' he asked. naruto looked up at him and frowned, '' too long, but i got a good game of shougi out of it, so i guess it wasn't all bad... are you ready kakashi-senpai?'' he asked his former sensei. Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out four bells, he gave to to naruto and kept two for himself.

'' okay, you have until noon to get one of these bells from either me or naruto.'' kakashi said.

'' and if you don't get a bell, you get tied to the stump and have to watch as everyone else eats their lunches in front of you.'' naruto said, an evil smirk adorning his features.

'' and..'' kakashi paused, '' you will get sent back to the academy ''

'' this test has a high failure rate, usually only 9 people actually make genin, sometimes more, sometimes less. last year only one team made it... so you should try your hardest.'' naruto smirked. '' and remember, a good shinobi always looks underneath the underneath, show us what exceptional shinobi you can be.''

kakashi eye smiled ( since you can't see his face, you know how his eye always makes that upside down crescent, for all intensive purposes, thats an eye smile )'' begin'' he said as he pressed the button on top of the alarm clock. The genin hopefuls dashed to their hiding spots, some making plans with others, some making plans with themselves, and some just looking for someone else.

naruto and kakashi each pulled out their respective books, one icha icha paradise(do i have to say who's that is?) and one iwa bingo book, '' hey kakashi senpai, look at this, i've got the same bingo book entry for iwa as my tou-san did'' he laughed, '' S rank konoha nin. flee on sight, do no engage with less that 100 men, although the picture is a little outdated, i still have my blue headband.'' he frowned, '' the black one looks so much better.''

'' it's not quite the same, your dad was only 50, apparently they think your more dangerous, its a correct assumption, seeing as you don't even need the kunai to perform the hirashin any more, how did you do that anyway?'' kakashi asked him. naruto just shrugged his shoulders, '' not entirely sure, but it works so, i'll just go with it'' kakashi shook his head, '' just like minato-sensei'' he laughed.

kiba and sasuke were getting angrier and angrier, not only was some kid their age a jounin, but he was totally underestimating them. '' i can't believe that punk think's it'll be so easy'' kiba snorted, '' i'll make him put that book away.''

sasuke was having similar thoughts, but decided not to attack yet. ' i'll see how things play out, undoubtedly, kiba will try to attack him blindly' he thought to himself.

kiba jumped out of the bushes and snarled, '' think you can fight me while reading that book huh?'' naruto responded without even looking up, '' actually, yes, i do believe i can.''

this made kiba furious, and he charged. he threw a few kunai and shuriken. naruto caught one kunai, deflected the others, and caught the shuriken on the tip of the kunai all without looking away from his book, '' you'll have to do better than that... oi kakashi-senpai.. i found you in here. your a lower S rank, it says not to engage you without at least 10 people present. nice.'' naruto said while dodging attacks from kiba. After managing to get behind kiba four times, he sighed, '' don't let your enemy get behind you baka.'' he did a tiger seal and kakashi started laughing, while the rest of the genin got horrified looks on their faces. ' thats a tiger seal! he'll kill him from that range!' sakura thought, just before she yelled out, naruto started announcing his jutsu.

''hidden konoha taijutsu ogi: sennen goroshi!'' he yelled and shoved his fingers between kiba's but cheeks, sending him flying through the air. naruto and kakashi were rolling on the floor, '' oh naruto, that was priceless'' kakashi managed to get out before another wave of laughter over took him.

' this is my chance' sasuke thought as he saw the two rolling around, he launched a wave of kunai and shurikan at his targets, but was shocked to see them turn into logs, ' shit, now my position is exposed. he tried to turn and find a new spot but he ended up looking right into the eyes of his sensei. '' well well, that wasn't a bad plan of action sasuke, now, lets see your skill. ''

he jumped back and said, '' lesson one: ninjutsu'' as he said this, sasuke started performing seals, '' gokayuu huh?' naruto thought, when sasuke was a few seals away from completing announcing his jutsu, naruto started the same seals. they finished at the same time and announced their jutsu.

'' katon: gokayuu no jutsu!'' and two fire balls flew at each other, naruto's was MUCH bigger than sasuke's, nearly twice the size. This made sasuke fume, ' damn him' he thought as he lunged at him, '' you'll find out, i'm not like the others.''

'' oh, '' naruto said in a slightly sarcastic voice, '' show me.'' he finished. Sasuke lunged at him and started to engage him in a taijutsu match. naruto noticed that he was a bit better than kiba, but still, nothing special. naruto flipped him over his shoulder and started doing one handed seals.

'' doton: naiteki funkei no jutsu!'' he yelled. (inner decaptitaion ) and before sasuke knew what happened, he found his entire body was under ground, except for his head. '' you are no better then the rest of your team mates.'' naruto answered before walking away. 'lets go find sakura' he thought, ' she's supposed to be good with genjutsu, lets see how she well she fares.'

he found her in a matter of minuets, she was calling for sasuke, 'she should really learn to be more quiet.' he thought. He quickly conjured up a basic genjutsu, it was sasuke on the brink of death.

'' sakura'' 'sasuke' called out from by a tree

sakura turned around with hopeful eyes that quickly turned to frantic when she saw her precious sasuke on the brink of death. she did the only thing she knew how, she screamed, then fainted.

naruto shook his head. ' this teams is gonna take A LOT of work.' he thought to himself.

kakashi was having similar problems, ino was just as bad as sakura was, and fainted at nearly the same image. shikamaru understood the true meaning, but he couldn't get ino to help him, and hinata was too nervous to try anything, so he just sat by a tree.

'' hey sensei'' he said when kakashi walked up.

'' what are you doing shikamaru?'' kakashi asked the lazy boy.

'' well, it was troublesome, but i figured the true meaning of the test was team work, so i tried to get my team to team up agianst you, but ino wanted nothing to do with me and hinata is just too nervous, which is even more troublesome.'' he said, '' so i decided to wait until the end of the test and see what else can be done.'' he finished. kakashi smirked, '' the test is over, we're going to tie kiba, ino, and sakura up to the stumps because they tried to steal food. come on.'' shikamaru got up and followed kakashi, '' troublesome comrades'' he mumbled under his breath.

when they got back naruto had already tied the three to the post. '' since you three tried to steal the food, you get to watch us eat it all'' naruto smirked, '' now, kakashi and I have some things to go do, we'll be back in 30 minuets. you'll have another chance then, but you are not allowed to feed these three, if you do you will be failed and sent back to the academy. '' with that the two jounin sunshined away.

shikamaru looked at the three tied to the stump. '' feed them,thats the point of this. team work is the whole idea of this test, and leaving some members of the team to starve isn't team work.'' he said as he started feeding ino. Sasuke started feeding kiba and hinata gave some food to sakura. as soon as the three tied to the stumps had gotten a bit, naruto and kakashi shunshined back,with frightening looks on their faces.

''YOU ALL... pass..'' they said at the same time. '' people who don't listen to orders are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash.'' kakashi said his trademark saying to the group of genin, '' from this day forward you are shinobi of konoha, wear your hite ate proudly.''

'' meet us back here tomorrow for your first mission and some real training.'' naruto said before himself and kakashi shunshined away.


End file.
